Continuum of War Episode 2:The Empire Strikes Back
by Dairene
Summary: A continuation of Episode I, The Endless War.  Having lost ground for the first time in years, the angered Empire is about to unleash its immense resources to exact revenge...


On planet Dubrillion, Imperial Fleet Assembly Area...

Under the dark, perpetually stormy skies, black smoke belched from factories and plants churning weapons and supplies as well as repairing damaged spacecraft in preparation for a coming assault against the Jedi. From the vantage point of his office window, Grand Moff Tarkin viewed the scene with a mixture of satisfaction and fury. Satisfaction that finally, the powerful Super Star Destroyer _Luskayna _was ready for combat against the Jedi infidels. Fury that the fragmented debris of Imperial Star Destroyer _Gorgon _had been found in deep space. No survivors, the Imperial scouts had reported. That meant his beloved mistress, Admiral Daala, was dead. Killed by the diabolical, disorderly rabble that called itself the Jedi Republic.  
>A sudden knock came at his office door, startling Tarkin.<br>"Captain Drysso, if it's from my wife, tell her to bug off."  
>"No, sir," his aide replied. "It's the Director of Imperial Intelligence here to see you."<br>"Very well, send her in."  
>He turned from the window as the office door opened, in order to face Ysanne Isard, a silver-haired, cunning woman with one red and one blue eye- a condition called heterochromia. Isard was renowned for her ruthlessness, and was rumored to be the mistress of no less than one of the Empire's superpowerful Despots.<br>"I understand you have been greatly upset with the loss of your poor Admiral Daala," Isard stated in a sympathetic-sounding tone, thought her face and eyes showed no inkling of emotion.  
>"Get to the point, Director," Tarkin growled. "I know you aren't here to express condolences."<br>"Careful how you speak to me!" Isard snapped. "I control more power than you can imagine!"  
>"Very well, very well," Tarkin gestured dismissively as he walked toward his desk. "What will you do? Get me demoted? Or shot? The Empire needs people of my influence, intelligence, and capabilities."<br>"The Empire has numerous such people that could easily replace you," Isard countered. Then her voice took on a slightly bitter tone. "But you're partially right. Because _I _need you."  
>Tarkin was so taken aback he stumbled and fell ungracefully into his chair. "What did you say?"<br>"I need you to maintain my power. There's virtually no one else I can trust," Isard continued. "The recent fiasco at Sernpidal has had some reprecussions. Top military analysts are unruffled- it is no more that a scratch is to a Super Star Destroyer. But the common, ignorant populaces of Imperial worlds are alarmed. The economy is weakening, stocks falling, Outer Rim populations fleeing to more heavily-defended Mid Rim worlds. The theocrats in the Sith Order are using this pretext to purge non-Force sensitives from positions of power. Non-Force sensitives like you and I. Unfortunately, everyone I've thought I could trust to help maintain our power has already either been demoted or transformed into Sith puppets. Except you."  
>Tarkin felt his stomach plummet. This was far worse than losing Admiral Daala. "What should I do? What can I do?"<br>"We have to show them that common non-Force sensitives are capable of winning! As we speak, Sith Master Jorak Uln is leading a flotilla of Sith Warships loaded with Sith troops to assault Sernpidal."  
>Tarkin felt his jaw drop. "Why was I not informed of this! I'm the Sector Overlord! I'm in charge of the front lines- "<br>"You see? We are being sidelined! But don't worry, I've sabotaged the Sith armada to ensure its defeat. Then assemble your own army and I'll personally lead them to quash the Jedi on Sernpidal! I even have a spy with the Jedi- codenamed 'Hand of Judas'- who can divulge the location of a secret Jedi base we can assault! The Sith will find their power-mongering plans cut out from under them and we'll share the glory! How does that sound?"  
>Tarkin smiled to himself. Isard was so damn brilliant, he had to admit. No doubt she would eventually betray him, but he'd deal with that when it came. He extended forth a hand to shake Isard's. "You have a deal!" <p>

Former Imperial Fortress, now Jedi Staging Ground, Planet Sernpidal...

Master Ashley Jones raced into the room where Master Quang Du, Commanders Tiffany Nguyen and Margaret Hu, and Lieutenant Commanders Amy Hwang, Anna Hwang, and Christine Xu were eating nutrition rations for breakfast.

As she waved her arms beserkedly, she shouted, "Perimeter defense's been attacked again! Two of our militiamen have been shot!"

"Master, were they able to acquire a fix on who the attackers were?" Christine asked.

"Luckily, Lieutenant Commander Woo-Ju Kim sensed something was up and got to the scene with reinforcements. They were able to kill several enemies- they slew two HK-24 assassin droids and a Rocket-Jumper."

"Rocket-Jumper?" Amy asked in confusion.

Master Jones neophyte Jedi and elaborated, "Soldiers with jetpacks- not the elite Jumptroopers or Blaze Troopers- but rather local volunteers." She turned back to the room at large. "Woo-Ju also reported Juggernaut war droids and maniacal Porporite aliens."

"So this is more than just the sporadic Sernpedalian raids we've faced all this week..." Tiffany mused.

"More that that!" Master Jones continued. "Porporite appearance is alarming! They need water- and there's no water for miles around- except in the underground cavern below us that supplies this base water! For all we know, there could be an army right below our feet waiting to burst out!"

_Snap-hiss! _The sound of a lightsaber igniting emanated. The three youngest Jedi, Amy, Anna, and Christine had bolted to their feet. Tiffany was amused to see Amy had ignited her lightsaber in alarm and was looking at the floor as if expecting to see cracks any moment.

"Calm down, young ones," Quang Du waved serenly. "Master Jones is always overly alarmist. Don't you think we would have felt an enemy army beneath our feet?"

"Not if there was a Sith Lord or Dark Jedi to mask their presence, we wouln't," came Master Jones's succinct reply. "I say we check this out."

"I wholly concur we investigate," agreed Master Du. "There's just no need to alarm the children over what likely is a false alarm."


End file.
